


A New Kind Of Belief

by Aston (AstonT)



Series: Character Studies [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Character Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 08:46:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12295593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstonT/pseuds/Aston
Summary: Song playing while writing: Close The Distance - Go Radio





	A New Kind Of Belief

Before junior high began, allowing him to meet and spend time around Hyūga, Izuki had never once met someone who didn’t respond relatively well to his puns and jokes - at least not that he remembered.

It was a refreshing change, though, if he were honest.

It made playing basketball on the same team with him that much more interesting and only served to fuel his jokes.

There were a few times he managed to shock a laugh out of his friend as well, which always made his day ever so much better.

He had to admit, though, part of his favorite thing was that their opponents always seemed to underestimate him due to his joking nature while on the sidelines. He enjoyed their shocked expressions when he was actually serious in the game.

At least, until it’s novelty wore off, then it just dulled into exhaustion.

And honestly, those games were ones he grew to dislike, but he still found himself forcing a joke during the break between the first and second half, just to get a more welcome response.

By his final year of junior high, those surprised looks had stopped almost completely - there were rare times that he caught someone by surprise but the reaction had long since stopped bothering him.

And with that, his skill had grown as well.

Deciding on Seirin hadn’t been a tough choice - where else would he go, honestly?

* * *

 

He hadn’t expected his first year of high school to be so… hectic.

He wouldn’t trade it, of course - _hell no_ , he’d put too much effort into everything at Seirin to even dream of regretting it - but there were times he looked back at all the strides they’d made since the first day and catch himself wondering how they’d made it so far.

The team was his proudest thing in his life. Building it from the ground up with the others had helped them get closer as friends instead of just having a working team relationship.

They trusted one another and Izuki couldn’t be happier.

But with such close friends working in a team, there were arguments between them from time to time.

During these, Izuki only ever had two moods - impulsive behavior that often led to some form of pain or his jokes picked up pace, earning him time to himself to calm back down.

The worst of his impulsivity came in the game against Kirisaki Daiichi, however.

He’d never been fond of seeing others hurt, but when Kiyoshi went down injured due to foul play, he saw red.

He only barely managed to contain his anger, covering it with worry for his teammate.

Revenge could wait, it wasn’t worth it right then, even if that knowledge pained him.

* * *

 

Once the next year rolled around, Izuki had long since stopped caring for playing nice with those who hurt the ones he cared for, and as he got to know the incoming first years, his determination to keep them safe only grew.

Jokester by nature or not, he was nothing if not stubbornly loyal and he’d rather suffer himself than watch anyone else have to. He doubted that would ever change.


End file.
